Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to technologies for detecting unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and more particularly, to a UAV detection method for detecting UAVs using global positioning system (GPS) leakage signals of the UAVs in a radar system and a system therefor.
UAVs may be used to perform all air activities such as reconnaissance, bombing, and an air battle by being controlled from a remote site by a remote control source. UAVs may be used for purposes for reconnoitering risk areas, for example, reconnaissance works using relatively small landing/take-off areas and relatively small radar cross sections (RCSs).
These UAVs may be used as remote monitoring systems for monitoring states of people or facilities in a particular area or for obtaining activity intelligence in a specific area.
It is very difficult to detect small UAVs. It is because there is a need for a very sensitive radar system to distinguish a target from other moving objects such as swaying trees and flying birds or distinguish between different UAVs such as fixed-wing unmanned aerial systems (UASs) and quadcopters.